A Splintered Halloween
by KitFisto1997
Summary: Here's my first Doomsday-verse Halloween fic, hope you guys enjoy it :D


A Splintered Halloween, an Axis Powers Hetalia/1983: Doomsday Fanfiction

Sopron Frontier Territory, Alpine Confederation, October 31st, 2015

" _You've got to be kidding me…"_

Lina sighed to herself as she adjusted her costume as she got out of the car, Marcus had insisted that she was to come with him to Sopron to celebrate _All Souls Day_ , or as he called it, _Kalan Gwav_ , or rather, to most people, it was simply know as Halloween. "I'm surprised that you still celebrate this occasion…" Lina looked around; the small cottage that the pair had stopped at was decorated with fake spider webs and other props that gave the house a gloomy atmosphere. Marcus couldn't help but grin as he walked over to the front door of the house.

"How's that costume holding up?" Marcus looked at his lover with a grin on his face, allowing her to catch up to him. Lina finished fidgeting with her denim jacket and neon blue wig. "Ja, I'm fine" she smiled. The door opened to reveal the all-too familiar face of one Gilbert Beilschmidt, wearing fake vampire teeth and cape. Guten Tag!" the Nation grinned as he held the door open for the pair. "The awesome party is about to start! _Bitte, come in!_ " Lina walked into the house, with Marcus following her.

The interior of the house had remained the same since Marcus was last there, except for the obvious decorations that had been haphazardly strewn across the hallway and living room. _"Prussia probably had a hand in this…"_ Marcus thought to himself as he continued down the hallway.

" _They're here!"_ Marcus heard a familiar female voice yell out in an odd mixture of German and Hungarian. _"Jo napot, Fraulein Ackerman! Guten Tag, Herr Wright!"_ the young Survivor-Nation known as Sopron smiled as she curtsied to Lina and Marcus. "You're here earlier than I expected, come, Mama and Papa are waiting!" the young girl beamed as she skipped down the hallway. _"She's so cute!"_ Lina whispered to Marcus, who couldn't help smiling himself; she was so full of energy, despite being slap-bang next to what he would consider 'a radioactive shit-hole'.

" _She's just like her father… Don't you think so, Marcus?"_ Lina looked over to where her boyfriend was standing, he wasn't there. Lina rolled her eyes, hoping that he wasn't doing anything stupid, especially with the alcohol…

Marcus was looking over one of the tables that were covered in bowls of various delicacies from _Mittleeuropa_ along with a small amount of foreign confectionary. Lina walked over to him as Marcus began to eyeball the bottle of whiskey that was locked away in a nearby liquor cabinet. _"Don't even think about it"_ Lina glared at him as Marcus inched closer to the cabinet.

" _Can't I have a drink from time to time?"_ Marcus sighed as he gave her a look of desperation, although it didn't seem to work… "You can have a drink later, I don't want you scaring Julia, and you know what happened to her… Being Sopron and everything…" Lina looked at him as Marcus back away from the cabinet. _"Oh, consider this revenge for not letting me wear that police officer uniform"_ flashing Marcus a cheeky grin; making Marcus blush _"You know as well as I do what that costume is used for!"_ he hissed, hoping that either Hungary or Prussia hadn't heard what Lina had said.

" _Sometime I will never understand that woman…"_ Marcus sighed trying to think of something else. Suddenly, he noticed that Hungary and Austria hadn't yet shown themselves, even though it was the reason that he and Lina were there in the first place.

Marcus walked over to Julia, who was sipping from a cup of hopefully non-alcoholic punch. "Julia, do you have any idea of where your parents are?" Marcus asked. The young Survivor-Nation thought for a moment before smiling at the young diplomat. "They'll be here soon, just you wait!" Sopron flashed him a mischievous grin as she skipped over to one of the nearby food-laden tables.

"What do you think of my awesome planning skills!?" Prussia stood beside Marcus with a smug grin on his face while putting a firm hand on his shoulder. "It's interesting, to say the least…" Marcus deadpanned as Prussia started to talk about all of the 'awesome' things that had happened to him, some of which he'd heard more than once.

"What are you supposed to be dressed up as anyway?" the albino looked at his subordinate with confusion, Marcus looked like he was dressed up as some kind of mercenary. His uniform looked like it was from some kind of Pre-Doomsday movie. A set of old _Amerikaner_ military fatigues along with a headband and an eyepatch, certainly made it look like that he meant business…

"You might say I'm a merc' or something like that, although it was one of my colleagues who suggested it for me…" Marcus grinned, adjusting the headband that had slipped off his head ever-so-slightly.

" _Do you have any idea of where Roderich and Elizaveta are?"_ Marcus muttered to Prussia as the pair was watching Lina and Julia chat. _"Nein… I haven't seen them at all since I arrived… The party isn't awesome without them!"_ the albino groaned. "They better get here soon then" Marcus sighed to himself as he continued to look around the room in boredom.

Without warning, the lights had suddenly gone out, plunging the small house into darkness. It took a while for Marcus's eyes to adjust to the darkness, walking over to the nearest door, he fidgeted with the handle, and it was locked…

Prussia was looking around the room, or at least what he could see of it, feeling around for a wall or another large object to lean on. Suddenly he laid his hands on something soft and squishy, _two_ of them to be exact. Prussia then realised what, and _who_ it was who he was groping, the response he received was one of a loud high pitched scream...

"Who's groping me!?" Lina blushed as she felt two hands grabbing her breasts, it felt strangely pleasurable, but also _very_ uncomfortable. "S-sorry!" Prussia yelled as he continued to feel around the house. "Watch where you're going next time, Gilbert!" Lina grumbled as she tried to find Marcus, hoping to not be grabbed like that again, at least anyone but him...

Marcus continued to search through the cottage for a way out, much to his surprise, a dense fog started to fill the house, obscuring his vision. _"If this is your definition of a joke, it's not funny, Roza…"_

" _Nem… This isn't my doing…"_ the dark haired Hungarian suddenly appeared beside him, showing no signs of insanity, which was strange, given her _usual_ moods... "Well then, now that we have you out of the way… Who the heck is doing this…?"

" _I'm sorry for doing all of that… stuff… to you"_ Roza sighed as she walked beside her current body. Marcus was surprised that Roza had managed to keep a sane looking façade, although he knew it would only be a matter of time before she snapped again…

Marcus suddenly felt a cold pair of hands on both of his shoulders; he turned to Roza, who'd mysteriously disappeared... He then heard an unholy, but familiar, voice whisper in his ear _"Herr Wright… Turn around…"_

The uneasy silence that had been permeating throughout the cottage for quite some time was shattered by a loud and somewhat girly sounding scream. Lina and Prussia both walked to the source of the noise to find a very pale Marcus lying unconscious on the floor.

It only took Prussia a few seconds to connect what had just happened, as he started laughing at the still-very-pale diplomat. _"He is such a wuss!"_ the albino Nation continued to laugh until Lina silenced him with a quick jab to the ribs. _"Poroszország! Szeretné , hogy a következő~?"_

" _U-ungarn?!"_ Prussia nearly fainted himself as he felt the cold _inhuman_ hands of the former Nation known as Hungary move around his neck. _"B-bitte… Don't tell me this isn't a dream!"_ Prussia was shuddering as Lina could barely stifle a laugh, although that was put to a stop when she laid eyes on Hungary's decayed visage, her tattered black country dress and unholy whispering made her feel sorry for Gilbert, hoping that she wouldn't be the next person to be graced with her presence….

" _Mein gott…"_ Lina covered her mouth as Hungary was seemingly taking great pleasure in tormenting Gilbert, her decayed face was causing Prussia to go _very_ pale, it looked like he was on the verge of collapsing in a similar fashion to his diplomat.

" _I think that's enough, don't you think..? Lieben?"_ Lina heard the familiar voice of Roderich Edelstein as the lights suddenly came back on. "I'm sorry if we caused you any trouble Fraulein Worth. My wife and I just wanted to get into the spirit of things." The aristocrat laid eyes on the still-passed-out body of Marcus. _"I think you did your job a little too well, Elizaveta…"_

1 hour later…

Julia sat there watching at the still unconscious Marcus with a look of boredom. Lina and Prussia had already gotten to the alcohol before Marcus did, although it didn't stop Lina from leaving a bottle of Scotch whiskey on the coffee table next to him.

Sopron noticed that Marcus was twitching ever so slightly in his sleep, occasionally muttering something in either Hungarian or another language that she didn't recognise. Marcus awoke suddenly, feeling a little light headed and in a cold sweat. Hungary walked over to him upon seeing him wake up, this time without showing her true form…

"Nice to see that you're awake, Herr Wright" Elizaveta smiled, which Marcus still saw as somewhat off-putting, considering their previous encounters…"Ja…" Marcus sighed as he opened the bottle whiskey and began to sip it slowly.

Marcus shakily put the bottle back onto the table as Lina sat next to him. "This has been one interesting night, _hasn't it lieben~?"_ she giggled, leaving Marcus to roll his eyes, thinking about what had happened an hour prior. "Easy for you to say, I was the one that screamed like a little girl…" Marcus grumbled as he felt Lina put an arm around his neck.

"Who's up for some more Sachertort?" Sopron smiled as she walked over to one of the tables, with Lina, Elizaveta and Marcus following her. _"Glückliche Allerseelen , lieben~"_ Lina grinned as she kissed Marcus on the cheek. Prussia couldn't help snickering as he noticed the pair, giving them an inane grin as he chugged down another glass of beer.

Hungary glanced over her shoulder to notice Roza leaning against the wall. _"How could I not have guessed that it was your plan…"_ the Cursed One chuckled. _"Like I said, we only wanted to get into the spirit of things…"_ the Nation smiled. _"Igen._ It seems to have worked."

" _I'm surprised that you haven't taken this opportunity to cause some havoc…"_ Hungary looked at Roza as she fidgeted with her uniform, noticing that she didn't answer her. Hungary looked at her with a tinge of sympathy; wondering what it was like for her, constantly being on edge of insanity and having to deal with other former lives, which probably have as much unfinished business as she had…

" _I'm always watching over you, remember that."_ Those words caught Roza off guard, for a moment, she could almost remember the years that she'd lived before the Uprising, a more peaceful, stable time. Roza looked at Hungary with a warm smile as she slowly faded away… 

" _Boldog Mindenszenteket, Magyarország..."_


End file.
